Land of The Dead
by Scottish Noble
Summary: Adam is a human. A human who wants to and will survive an apocalyptic plague that has turned most of the country's citizens into mindless, cannibalistic zombies. How will Adam survive this countrywide event and what will he learn that will change the fate of himself and the survival of the whole human race? (I do not own image)


**Hi guys. I know this story may seem** **cliché** **but I feel that I could make a good story out of it if I decided to write one. So here we go haha.**

 **Chapter 1 : "A Living Nightmare"**

Adam stared out the window of the taxi he was taking to work, thinking of how today would be another boring day at the office. He was recalling his morning which consisted of waking up to a note sitting on his nightstand from his girlfriend, finding out that his car had stopped working, and spilling coffee on his favorite tie. He sighed, opening the note that was left for him which read :

 _Adam. I don't know how to tell you this, but I've felt that we have been drifting apart. I know that your job is demanding and you are overworked, which results in you not having much energy to spend when you come home. I'm truly sorry but I can not take the waiting any longer. We have great chemistry between us, but even that isn't enough. I have decided to move on from us. I just need something in my life which I am not finding in our relationship. Maybe in the future our paths will cross again._

 _Sinthia_

After reading the note Adam silently cursed, clenching his fist tightly around the paper while his eyes started tearing up. He felt a million different emotions swell up inside of him as he coped with what he had just read. _Why, oh why did she have to do this. If only she had known...I was planning on proposing to her tonight._ He had bought her a beautiful gold banded ring with a bright diamond attached at the top, which he planned on giving to her during their dinner date that night. Pulling the ring box out of his pocket, he opened it up and looked at the expensive ring, thinking about how he had spent all of his savings to get her the ring. A sudden voice pulled Adam out of his trance, causing him to close the top of the ring box.

"Hey buddy, we are approaching your office soon, about five minutes." The taxi driver mentioned.

"Thanks, How much will I owe you for the ride?"

"Umm, it will probably be about fifteen dollars." the taxi driver said, then added, "So, are you alright man? You seemed pretty stressed out there, what with that paper you crumpled up and that ring box."

Adam thought a moment before replying, "No, I'm not ok actually. That paper was a note left to me from my girlfriend, basically stating that things are over between us. And the ring box, well, you can guess what that is for."

"Oh man I'm sorry to hear that. I can relate to your situation. The best advice I have for you is to just let things happen the way life has in store for them. Oh by the way, we are at your stop." the taxi driver stated, tipping his leather cap at Adam as he got out of the vehicle.

Adam thanked the man for the ride and was about to leave the curb of the road when he turned around and asked the taxi driver for his name. The driver replied that his name was James, resulting in Adam telling the man his name and both of them shaking hands. The taxi then pulled away, leaving Adam to walk into his large office building constructed entirely of metal and glass, and was 30 stories high. _Man James is right, I shouldn't let Sinthia breaking up with me ruin my day._ As he walked through the main reception room and making his way towards the elevator he ran into one of his fellow cubicle mates, Amy. They greeted each other and entered the same elevator, heading upwards to the 20th floor. As they the elevator rode upwards Adam asked Amy how she has been to which she replied, "I've been doing really great lately. My boyfriend got sent to the hospital the other day though, apparently from some random homeless person assaulting him while he was working on the construction site and biting him on his arm. Apparently the person must have had some sharp teeth, because he tore through my boyfriend's arm quite a bit, but other than that he is fine."

"Wow, that sucks for him. At least he will get some time off work for a bit as he recovers, which I know that you will enjoy because you always wish you two had more time to spend together."

Amy nodded with a smile and then engaged in small talk with Adam for the last couple minutes of the ride up. When they reached their floor they punched in their time cards in the reader and went to their respective cubicles where they began the generally boring and long list of computer work that dealt with the company's files, income, ect.

 **Four and a Half hours later***

Adam got up from his desk chair he was sitting in and started walking towards the floor's mini cafeteria, intending on getting a deli sandwich with a small salad and soda, glad that it was his lunch break. While he waited in line he looked out the nearest window and saw a couple military helicopters flying towards a hospital then land on the roof. He was curious as to what was going on but snapped out of his thoughts when the man behind the counter asked him what he wanted.

"I'll have a deli sandwich and a salad please." pulling out his wallet to pay for this food.

After being handed his food in the clear plastic containers and getting a soda from the nearby vending machine he headed back to his dull cubicle, intending on checking his email for any important messages and chatting with his ''cubies'' (cubicle buddies). After seeing no important messages in his email box he got up and walked to Randy's cubicle where he found Randy stuffing his face with doritos and chatting with some random person online. _Typical Randy, always trying to find his own online friend that everyone seems to have these days. I wonder if he knows he needs to stop being a puss about finding a real life friend._

"Hey Randy, you're never going to get a friend, online or in real life, if you constantly act like a pig man." Adam said chuckling.

Startled by the sudden voice behind him, Randy switched tabs on his computer screen while closing up the bag of doritos and sucking the nacho powder off his fingers as he stood up, embarrassed being caught talking to his latest "online fling".

"Hey man you gotta do what you gotta do to get some sort of attention."

"Yeah ok bro, have fun trying to get a girlfriend or any friend on there. I hope you haven't shared one of those pictures of you while you were drunk at the party with this latest online person. You know if you actually just get out there and talk to people it will be easier to find more friends." Adam responded, smiling.

He left Randy's cubicle and walked back to his own and had just sat down in his chair when the office phone on his desk rang. He picked it up expecting it was a customer but quickly found out it was Sinthia speaking to him from the sweet voice she always had and the calm tone.

"Adam! Oh Adam I didn't know who to call! I...I've just been assaulted some wierdo on the street. He tried to bite me or something and managed to cut my arm up pretty good with his nails. I already called the police but now I'm at the hospital."

"Whoa whoa, slow down. Sinthia you can't just do this to me, especially after what I found when I woke up today. How...how could you do that, without even telling me first."

"Adam...let me explain, please. I…" Sinthia started with a startled and saddened voice.

"I mean I bought an engagement ring for you for god's sake!"

Almost as fast as he had said it Adam immediately realized what he just said.

"You...you bought a ring?" Sinthia paused for a moment, before adding, "You were going to propose? To me?" she finished with a short sob yet was filled with joy.

"Yes I was planning on it. Tonight I was actually. But Sinthia, I'm still trying to get over the fact that you basically broke up with me by writing that note. I don't know why I even said that I was going to pro…"

"Oh Adam I'm so sorry. I...I just felt that things weren't working out. between us. I know you work hard and you put effort into your job. I guess I just got tired of seeing you come home at night and not having much time to spend with me. But I was just being selfish Adam. I've been thinking a lot about it this morning and I regretted doing it. Listen, I know this may be a horrible thing to ask you after what I've done but would you consider us possibly being together again?"

Adam paused, before responding, "I don't want to lose you either Sinthia. I...I love you very much. You are my whole world, and I don't want to see you go away. Let's just consider what happened this morning nothing and move on. But I guess my surprise isn't really a surprise anymore is it huh?" Adam said laughing.

Sinthia gave that cute little laugh Adam always liked before saying, "No Adam it doesn't matter. I'll still be as happy as I would have been if I didn't know. Listen I gotta go, the doctor is here and needs to talk to me. I love you very much baby. I'll see you when you get home."

With that she ended the call and Adam was left sitting in the chair with a look of amazement on his face. He felt his whole mood had changed from sadness to happiness. There was a snicker from behind him and he turned around only to find some of his cubies and his boss standing there, all with looks of amusement on their faces. He instantly turned red in the face, embarrassed that they had heard any if not all of the conversation that had just taken place. He was relieved when his boss finally told everyone to get back to work and then they all left, leaving Adam in peace. He chuckled to himself, knowing his boss had always been the kind of guy to stand up for his workers. With that Adam got back to work, anxious to finish the day and get back home to the one he loves.

 **Three Hours Later***

 **POV Desk Receptionist**

Typing. That was all she had been doing for the whole damn day. The receptionist was ready to call it a day when she saw a man limping through the large glass doors at the front entrance to the office building. His skin was quite pale, and looked rotted all over. The receptionist almost gagged before asking politely if the man needed assistance. When he didn't respond she asked him again, louder now. He still didn't respond, but was now heading for the front desk where she sat. The receptionist looked concerned and hit the panic button under the desk as she dialed 911. As the man advanced closer she backed away slowly, but was relieved when a security guard walked out of an elevator and she exclaimed that she needed help with the man.

The guard walked over to the man, calmly stating, "Sir you need to leave. I can assist you if you need help getting som…" but the guard never finished, because as soon as he got to the man and put his arm out to stop him the man grabbed ahold of the guard's arm and bit down deep into his flesh, tearing out chunks as he relentlessly tore away at the arm. The receptionist screamed as she saw the guard scream in pain before reaching for his sidearm but was unable to use it as the man soon sank his teeth into the guard's throat, tearing it out. Blood was everywhere as the guard slowly bled out, all the while the man ate him. She tried to grab something to hit the man with but was grabbed by a rough force that came from behind her. She turned around only to scream in horror as another man with the same features of the first man pushed her to the ground and began tearing into her stomach. She kept screaming but was cut short as the first man had come up to her and began tearing out her throat. She gurgled blood as she died, laying motionless as she was eaten.

 **POV Security Camera**

The two humans that had been eaten alive soon rose up from the ground, obviously dead but still walking. The front glass doors soon shattered as more of the undead poured into the reception area, none caring about the glass that had cut into them. The camera then panned to the elevators where a small group of the undead was pulling a man out of one. As they pulled him out all of them dug into his body in various places and he soon screamed but was cut short as a one of the undead began munching on his head (no pun intended). Now some of the undead were making their way up the escalator stairs, which they were soon met with even more screams of pain and fear. Nothing seemed to stop the horde as even more of them still poured in through the front doors.

 **20th Floor, A Few Minutes Later***

The alarm bell rang. Everyone got up wondering what was going on, but all of their questions were soon answered as someone screamed in pain. They made their way to where the scream had come from but when they got there all horrified by what they saw : a mail man was eating someone alive as they screamed. Before anyone could go push the mail man off someone else screamed as they were soon bit into by a worker. All of them shouted major curses at the two cannibalistic men but they were cut short when the first man who was eaten rose up and dragged another person to the ground, eating them. At this point it was every man for himself as they all tried rushing towards the elevators, but they were soon stopped when out of the elevators poured in more of the undead, each taking a worker and biting into them. To everyone it seemed as if this was all just a nightmare that they would wake up from. Saddly they were wrong, and few knew it.

 **POV Adam**

He had been in his boss's office when the screaming started. He and his boss both looked out of the window, only to be horrified at the massacre out in the office area : blood everywhere, body parts thrown around, screaming, gore coating everyone. Adam yelled and was about to rush out when his boss gripped his arm, holding him in place. He looked shocked and shrugged off his boss's hand, but before he could say anything a worker was thrown through the large window, causing glass to fly everywhere.

The worker reached out with his half eaten arm before painfully muttering,

"Help...me...ple...please." but was cut short as Adam's boss shot the man with a .44 revolver, killing him instantly.

Adam looked at him in horror and shouted, "What was that for! He needed help!"

His boss only nodded, but not before handing Adam a handgun and some magazines for it. Adam just stared at him in bewilderment, unable to speak.

He then heard his boss mutter three very distinct words, words that were said in a calm but serious tone, "It has begun."

Before Adam could acknowledge his boss, he saw him grab a 12 gage shotgun from under his desk, rack it, and make his way to the door, unlocking it and stepping outside, leaving Adam alone in the office.

He then heard his boss shout something that would inspire him to survive the events of what was to come, "ALL RIGHT YOU ZOMBIE BASTARDS! GET READY TO BE BLASTED BACK TO HELL!"

And with that, the sound of a shotgun blast was heard by all on the 20th floor, signifying that the war had begun.

 **Alright guys that was the first chapter of my second story. I hope you all like this as I had fun writing this first chapter. I am going to focus on finishing chapter 4 for my other story "The Chosen One" so I it will be a bit before chapter 2 comes out for this story. But in the meantime you should check out "Halo Reach : An Unexpected Alliance by Christian knight and "The Spectre" by Preacher of Keplar-1975. Both are great stories and as such both have great authors so check them out see if you like their content. Anyway I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
